


MAUREEN

by kate_kate



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebookHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartPrompt: FlashbacksGiorno: 17 dicembre





	MAUREEN

 

 

Erano a letto assieme, raggomitolati l’uno all’altra, immersi in una pace inconsueta, Isabelle pacificamente addormentata, Simon sveglio e inquieto, come spesso gli capitava negli ultimi tempi. Ormai sul punto di sigillare la loro unione eterna, Isabelle e Simon si erano costruiti quel piccolo nido di serenità in cui potevano essere se stessi, liberi da doveri e impegni. Simon aveva scelto di unirsi agli Shadowhunter, sempre più convinto che quella società avesse bisogno di una profonda riforma interna, e lui aveva voluto fortemente essere parte di quel rinnovamento. Era entrato in Accademia, aveva sudato, studiato, lavorato, ed era riuscito a diventare parte del Mondo Nascosto. Non aveva perduto però i ricordi della sua vita da umano, una vita di “prima” che si supponeva non dovesse più intrecciarsi con la sua vita “dopo”; eppure quei ricordi lo tormentavano, come se ci fosse qualcosa di irrisolto che non gli permetteva di vivere pienamente e serenamente la sua nuova realtà. 

  
Si guardò attorno, inquieto; c’era qualcosa di strano nell’aria quella notte. Si tirò su a sedere e guardò l’orologio; sul comodino accanto al letto, in un’immagine risalente alle superiori vide se stesso sorridere nella foto, l’aria innocente e trasognata di un nerd occhialuto, il cui problema principale era quello di sopravvivere fino ai successivi esami. Di colpo non fu più nella stanza con Izzy. Era a scuola, nel suo vecchio liceo, e stava camminando nel corridoio diretto al suo armadietto. Guardava le facce dei suoi compagni con un curioso senso di estraneità; qualcosa su cui non riusciva a mettere il dito gli stava procurando un disagio intenso. Vide venirgli incontrò Maureen, la vecchia Maureen, la ragazzina buffa cotta di lui, la Maureen di prima dell’incontro con l’oscurità. Sorrideva, e gli tendeva un libro. “Simon, il tuo romanzo, grazie, sei stato molto carino a prestarmelo. Se ti va…possiamo parlarne assieme…quando puoi”. 

  
E poi vide la stessa Maureen, lo sguardo allucinato, il vestito rosa coperto di sangue. Sorrideva. I canini in vista. 

  
Ansimava. E ugualmente gli sembrava che i polmoni non si contraessero più, il respiro bloccato nella gola chiusa. Gli occhi spalancati, la bocca aperta alla ricerca di aria, lo stomaco contratto, le lacrime che gli scorrevano sul viso senza che riuscisse a trattenerle. I ricordi fluivano in lui come una marea, flashback di una vita che non era più la sua – e non lo sarebbe più stata – ma con il rimorso per qualcosa di cui era colpevole, non direttamente, certo, cionondimeno qualcosa per cui non si sarebbe mai perdonato.   
Si riscosse, rendendosi conto che Isabelle lo stava scuotendo e gli urlava in faccia, come per tentare di risvegliarlo da un incubo. Scoppiò a piangere nelle braccia di Izzy, aggrappandosi a lei come ad un’ancora di salvezza, singhiozzando disperato senza riuscire a smettere. Le sue lacrime bagnavano il lenzuolo, il petto ansimante, le mani strette ai lembi della camicia da notte di lei, in cerca di una consolazione che neppure lei poteva dargli. Isabelle gli prese il viso fra le mani, dirigendo il suo sguardo verso di lei. “Respira! Respira, Simon! Respira con me. Inspira…uno, due, tre quattro. Adesso espira..quattro, tre, due, uno”. Le parole che Izzy pronunciava pian piano si fecero strada nella sua mente annebbiata. E con la lucidità tornò il dolore, la disperazione di aver, seppur indirettamente, preso una vita. “Izzy, Izzy, oddio, ero a scuola, c’era Maureen, mi restituiva il libro che le avevo prestato, e…e poi era là, con quel buffo vestito rosa, piena di sangue…cos’ho fatto Izzy, cos’ho fatto… è colpa mia, lei è quello che è per colpa mia!” Piangeva, ansimava; si gettò fra le braccia di lei. “Come potrò andare avanti senza poter rimediare?”.

  
Lei lo strinse. “Simon, ti prego, non ti torturare più, non è stata colpa tua, è accaduto, è successo a lei come era successo a te, tu sei stato più fortunato, avevi chi teneva a te e ti ha aiutato a non affondare, lei non aveva nessuno se non se stessa!”. “Avrei dovuto essere io ad aiutarla – gridò lui, le mani sul viso – io, che invece l’ho lasciata sola in un mondo di cui non sapeva nulla, non l’ho aiutata, non l’ho soccorsa…”. Lei lo accarezzò e con un lembo del lenzuolo gli asciugò il sudore freddo di cui era cosparso. “Amore mio, tutti commettiamo errori. Chi non deve rimproverarsi qualcosa? Lei ti ha perdonato, ne sono certa, ti ha già perdonato! Ti ha amato in quel suo modo innocente e autentico, ricordala per come era. Ora è in pace”. Lo accarezzava come un bimbo spaventato, gli stringeva le mani gelide, gli ravviava i capelli sudati e scompigliati. Lui era quasi febbricitante, tale lo sconvolgimento emotivo che rivivere quel momento gli aveva fatto provare. Isabelle lo aiutò a rimettersi coricato, e intanto continuava a ravviargli i capelli con gesto materno. Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. Lui la guardava, abbeverandosi alla sua bellezza e alla sua forza. E all’amore che vedeva nei suoi occhi. Ripensò a Maureen, mentre il suo respiro si calmava. Forse una vita non gli sarebbe bastata per espiare; sperò che la ruota dell’esistenza prima o poi lo potesse riportare a lei. Per chiederle perdono. Si rifugiò fra le braccia di Izzy, pensando che mai sarebbe stato degno di quella fortuna.

 


End file.
